Increasing the performance of a computer system may be accomplished through the use of “overclocking.” A processing unit manufacture may establish a default base clock (BCLK) rate based on the physical limitations of the processing unit. This default BCLK rate provides a consistent time period used throughout the processor unit and determines the rate that operations are performed by the processing unit. Overclocking involves increasing the BCLK frequency above a default BCLK frequency based on the default BCLK rate in order to run the processing unit at a higher speed.